forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Al-Bidir Sallah
| demonym = | languages = | races = | religion = | currency = | population1 = 20,000 (students) | popyear1 = 1367 | population2 = | popyear2 = | population3 = | popyear3 = | population4 = | popyear4 = | population5 = | popyear5 = | imports = | exports = | alignment = | allegiances = | socrefs = | founded = | destroyed = | government = | rulertype = | ruler1 = | ruleryear1 = | ruler2 = | ruleryear2 = | ruler3 = | ruleryear3 = | ruler4 = | ruleryear4 = | ruler5 = | ruleryear5 = | rulertable = | govrefs = | usethe = | useon = | inhabitants = yes | locations = | organizations = yes | settlements = | events = | food and drink = | items = }} Al-Bidir Sallah, also known as the Home of the Seekers of Knowledge, was a massive university located in Huzuz in 1367 DR that housed 20,000 students and hundreds of instructors. Easily the largest of its kind in all of Zakhara, the university included colleges for Alchemy, Barbering, Combat, Fine Arts, Magic, and Science. Each college had its own dean who met with the other deans on a monthly basis to discuss university issues. All deans reported to the headmaster Akyid al-Neti, who was also the dean of the College of Magic. Students from all over Faerûn were welcome to attend studies here, though outland barbarians paid double fees and were not permitted to pay their way via work-study programs. The six colleges and their deans are listed below: * College of Alchemy, Sofir Naj-kri * The Barbering College, highest ranking barber currently serving * College of Combat Technique, Narim Sandir * College of Fine Arts, Nari al-Farif * College of Magic, Akyid al-Neti * College of the Sciences, High Priest Imam Renn min Zann College of Alchemy Students attending this college were required to provide their own materials and ingredients, hence the high cost of tuition. Classes were divided into three types: General Survey, Basics of Potion-Making, and multiple potion-specific classes. Students often had to wait for a year to attend a specific potion-making class. The dean, Sofir Naj-kri, craved recipes for rare and powerful potions and would often wave tuition costs for someone who provided one of these in exchange. The Barbering College Aspiring Barbers learned their trade here and practiced their skills on the other students at the university. Since the Dean of this college changed periodically, the curriculum was also prone to change, sometimes drastically. College of Combat Technique Students attending the College of Combat Technique, or Warrior's College, not only learned martial skills, but also those dealing with properly maintaining the tools of their trade both offensively and defensively. Attendance levels at this college were lower compared to the other due to higher tuition and equipment costs. College of Fine Arts With nearly 5,000 students, this was the largest of the six colleges and offered classes in classical areas of study including history, languages, etiquette, and customs. Advanced students were permitted to take classes in non-Zakharan history and customs. College of Magic This was the second largest of the colleges, attended by mages and non-mages alike. Headmaster al-Neti firmly believed that anyone possessing average intelligence could learn magic in its most fundamental form. The Headmaster's courses appeared to go on forever because the more he learned about magic, the more he taught to his students. College of the Sciences Course study included classes in zoology, botany, healing and religion. All classes were taught by Zannite priests who were appointed by the current High Priest from the great mosque of Zann. Most, if not all, Zannite priests in Huzuz served as instructors at the College of the Sciences for at least one semester during their careers. Appendix Notes References Category:Schools Category:Locations on Al-Sarif River Category:Locations in Huzuz Category:Locations in the Cities of the Heart Category:Locations in Interior Zakhara Category:Locations in Zakhara Category:Locations on Toril Category:Locations